Cariño de un SOLDADO
by Schizophoniia
Summary: FFVII: CC Sin spoilers importantes. Tras la desaparición de Sephiroth en el reactor Mako, Zack es citado por Tifa para hablar de cosas de las cuales no habían tenido la oportunidad, ¿Será aquella confianza y cariño suficiente?. Zack&Tifa. Lemon.


Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - Square-Enix ©

Historia original hecha por y para fans.

Este fanfic lo escribí escuchando algunos soundtrack del juego, así que les recomiendo que, si pueden, lo lean escuchando éstos también (especialmente **_Dreams and pride - Takeharu Ishimoto_**).

* * *

La ida al reactor Mako había sido de lo más extraño. Jenova, esas cápsulas, Sephiroth, ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Y peor, ¿Qué diablos ocurría con el _héroe_, Sephiroth? ¿Querría enredarse también con un tipo como Genesis? ¿Qué significaba que sus células no podían ser degradadas?

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que tuve que preceder a Tifa, que cargaba de Cloud, de regreso a la posada. Más misterios, sin lugar a dudas, alguna relación guardaban ellos dos, pero ninguno sentía la suficiente confianza en mi –o al menos en si mismos para reconocerlo- como para poder contármelo.

Giré en la cama, sobre la cual me había dejado caer tras conversar con Cloud, no obstante, no había podido conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué hora sería? Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Trasladé mi mirada que hasta ahora se había entretenido recorriendo las imperfecciones del techo para posarla sobre mi amigo –sí, porque yo lo veía como tal- pelirrubio, dormía sin tapujos, al parecer realmente agotado. Siguiendo un sonoro resoplido con aires burlones, emergió sobre mis labios una extensa sonrisa, algo inclinada. Parecía débil, hasta mediocre, pero una inexplicable fe en su espléndido futuro surgía en mi cuando quería analizar lo que le deparaba el mañana; sentía incluso que yo podía ver cosas en él que otros no, una convicción encubierta entre una paradójica inseguridad, unos horizontes amplios y, por sobre todo, una lealtad inigualable. ¿A mi? No lo sé.

Me sobresalté en la cama cuando mi celular vibró sobre la mesita de noche, corrompiendo todos mis pensamientos en cuanto a los sucesos del día de hoy, y el futuro de mi amigo. Me giré un poco más en la cama, hasta quedar boca abajo y así extender uno de mis brazos para alcanzar el celular a tanteo.

_Me gustaría hablar algo contigo. Estoy en la pequeña pradera tras la posada, ven solo si estás despierto. – Tifa._

Releí el mensaje alrededor de un trío de veces, sin voltear a ver en ningún momento a Cloud para comprobar si estaba o no despierto. No era por la palabra "solo" incluida en el mensaje de Tifa, pero algo me decía que mi amigo novato estaba fuera de los planes: seguramente Tifa se sobrepondría a la muralla entre nosotros y me confiaría algo que me sirviera para comprender la actitud de Strife de una buena vez.

Cerré decididamente la concha de mi celular, y contra las reglas, lo deposité sobre la mesita de noche antes de levantarme sobre la fuerza de mis brazos precipitadamente; ni él -mi teléfono celular- ni el pelirrubio me acompañarían a esta misión. Salí al exterior con la misma ropa que me había echado a dormir: mi uniforme de SOLDADO de primera clase, descontando las hombreras que eran una molestia para conciliar el sueño.

Sentí una sutil brisa estrellarse contra mis pómulos al cruzar la puerta de la posada que me llevaba al exterior, al centro de Nibleheim. No hacía frío en lo absoluto, después de todo aún era verano –no olvidaría jamás en la vida el hecho que esos Genesis con complejo de pez me estropearan las vacaciones en Costa del Sol-. Me tomó algo de tiempo asimilar que aquella misma brisa era la que desacomodaba tímidamente mi flequillo, que no era parte de un sueño y que, después de todo, estaba en medio de una misión; pero este no era más que un pequeño quiebre dentro del trabajo.

- ¿Cómo está tu compañero?

Fue lo primero que me preguntó Tifa cuando la divisé sentada en el césped, apenas con su mini falda y su corta camiseta blanca de algodón ceñida a su escultural figura, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. ¡No soy un depravado! Pero soy hombre y sé distinguir esas cosas, por supuesto, y de acuerdo a mi ojo aún le faltaba desarrollarse un poco; suerte que no soy ningún muchacho hormonal.

Prolongando el silencio, me acerqué parsimoniosamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, dejándome caer junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto, y mi espalda perfectamente erguida al acomodarla contra la corteza de un árbol a nuestras espaldas, lo que facilitaba a mi mirada perderse entre el cielo estrellado. Aún cuando no veía a la chica a mi lado, sabía que estaba algo inquieta aguardando mi respuesta, acomodaba reiteradamente unos mechones de cabello escurridizo que insistían en retirarse de la posición que ella les daba tras su oreja, y sentía sus ojos con aquel dejo escarlata centrados en los pliegues de mi pantalón.

- Está bien. – Respondí luego de torturarla unos segundos más con mi silencio, sin reprimir la sonrisa que velozmente se apoderó de mis labios.

Sus dedos detuvieron su insistente labor con aquel mechón de cabello, reposando sobre éste para, finalmente, deslizar la yema de éstos por sobre su propia piel aperlada en la zona de su mejilla. Pareció relajarse, e incluso, tras unos segundos más –esta vez guardando silencio para torturarme a mí-, acomodó su espalda al igual que yo, juntando su delicado hombro contra el mío.

- Él intentó protegerme.

- ¿Te molesta? – cuestioné, con la sonrisa insistente en mi rostro, y ladeando apenas la cabeza para poder verla.

- Creo que no.

- ¿Crees? – sentí una suave y musical risa escapar de sus labios sonrosados, divertida por la repentina sorpresa que de improviso se apoderó de mi tono de voz.

- Me molesta que la gente me sobreproteja, - comenzó a relatar, flexionando sus rodillas para poder abrazarse de éstas – pero él me recuerda a alguien; se siente bien.

- Si yo te protegiera también te sentirías bien. – Bromeé, extendiendo mi sonrisa para enseñar parte de mi dentadura.

Tifa volteó su rostro hacia mí, incluso creí haber sentido una sumisa brisa provocada por el movimiento de su largo y azabache cabello. Los músculos entorno a mis labios titubearon un poco frente a su mirada seria, queriendo deshacer la sonrisa, no obstante, antes de siquiera intentara abrir la boca para decir algo, ella depositó su mano sobre mi hombro, ejerciendo presión sobre éste para empujarme, apartándome de su lado de forma bromista.

Solté una risotada, deslizando mi espalda por sobre la corteza del árbol hasta que ya no la sentí, más bien sentí el césped cubrir mi costado. Había caído de lado, pero ni me inmuté, de hecho, continué riendo de forma ligera un momento.

- Qué risueño. – comentó Tifa, queriendo rozar notoriamente el fastidio, sin embargo, parecía algo contagiada por mi risa, aunque intentaba contener aquella textura en su propia voz.

- Qué amargada. – contesté imitándola, inhalando profundamente para retener la sonrisa en mi interior y así parecer algo molesto mientras volvía a acomodarme en su lado.

- Sigue diciéndome amargada, y juro que te arrancaré esos dientecitos tuyos con tal que no te queden ganas de sonreír de nuevo.

Volví a soltar una risotada, muy propia de mí. Primero: no me dejaría intimidar por Tifa, no porque fuera mujer o confiara en ella, sino porque había jurado nunca dejarme intimidar por nadie; Segundo: Estaba disfrutando sinceramente su compañía, hace un par de minutos cuestionaba su confianza, después de todo nuestro intercambio de palabras había sido mínimo, pero teniéndola a mi lado todo parecía tomar otros rumbos; me sentía cómodo, a gusto, como si llevara toda mi vida con alguien extrañamente querido y conocido.

Mis párpados decayeron levemente, esperaba encontrarme con una capa oscura tras éstos (pues la sonrosaba se conservaba cuando estaba bajo la luz, y en este momento no estaba más que bajo la noche estrellada y un frondoso árbol), pero al cerrarlos sólo pude contemplar el lienzo de colores y angulosas facciones, casi perfectas a mi violáceo ojo en este momento, que representaba el rostro de Tifa. Pensé en preguntarle qué demonios hacía allí de forma burlesca, pero entonces sus ojos apenas se entrecerraron al entornar sus carnosos y acorazonados labios en forma de una hermosa sonrisa; la vi como no la había visto antes, no era la chiquilla disfrazada de cowboy, era la mujercilla de carácter encantador, decidida y prominentes curvas. _¿Qué demonios?_

Tengo por costumbre nombrar a mis propios pensamientos como una montaña rusa, en el cual te subes a un vagón y éste se desliza por un sinfín de caminos, en donde no sabes cómo comenzaste, y desconoces en qué momento acabarás. No me caracterizo por redundar la metafísica, de hecho, otra vez me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos cuando lo que quería nombrar era mi forma de saltar de una cosa a otra, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos y así, en el tiempo real. Para variar, cuando retomé la conciencia ya estaba sintiendo la voz aterciopelada de Tifa, aún sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Hoo-laa?

_¿Aerith? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Fue una suerte que mis pensamientos no se manifestaron en sonido alguno, tan sólo abrí los ojos, encontrando frente a mi la palma de Tifa, agitándose graciosamente como si eso fuese suficiente para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Mi propia diestra se alzó, dándole un amistoso zape para quitarla de en medio mientras de mi garganta brotaba otra risa.

¿Por qué pensé en Aerith? Es cierto, aquel canturreo nacido de la voz de Tifa se asemejó muchísimo al que una vez Aerith realizó, pero ellas no eran la misma persona, siquiera se parecían. ¿Y qué era este cariño tan familiar? Con Aerith igualmente me sentía a gusto, en confianza, y sé que es porque la quiero. ¿Eso quiere decir que a Tifa igual la quiero? Hasta hace unas horas la veía como una niña, pero es cierto, debía tener alrededor de dieciocho años, apenas dos años menos que yo. Para cuando, nuevamente, retomé la conciencia en el segundo que vivía, me di cuenta que mis dedos aún estaban enredados entorno a la palma de Tifa, que me veía con extrañeza pues, nuevamente, mi risa se había perdido en algún murmullo lejano.

- ¿Sucede algo? Pareces… triste.

¿Triste? Yo no diría triste. Creo que en los últimos momentos me estaba dejando arrastrar demasiado por mis pensamientos, algo que no era habitual; pues reconozco que no soy una persona que medité en exceso lo que va a hacer: la vida hay que vivirla, y tienes que arrojarte a hacer lo que te dicen tus sentidos. Tu valentía, convicción y fuerza se mide en eso, en saber seguir adelante no importa en qué estés involucrado.

- No estoy triste. – Aseguré, ladeando una sonrisa al concentrarme en como sus facciones se habían moldeado en una expresión de preocupación.

Mis dedos se deslizaron en su mano, preparándose para zafarla, sin embargo, antes que acabara del todo, fueron los propios dedos de Tifa los que aprisionaron a los míos con sutileza y cariño. ¿También me quería? ¿Estaría haciéndose de algún modo las extrañas preguntas que surgían en mi propia cabeza con apenas unos minutos de haber compartido de forma más _intensa_?

- Zack – Pronunció con tacto, llevando su otra mano al encuentro de las otras dos (la suya y la mía), sumando calor a nuestro contacto – Yo confío en ti - ¿Me estaba reprochando que yo no confiara en ella? Quise apelar, pero cuando abría la boca para hacerlo ella meneo lentamente su cabeza, incitando mi silencio con tan sólo ese movimiento – Es como si te conociera de siempre, me siento tranquila y cómoda, siento que hubiésemos pasado más tiempo juntos del que realmente hemos estado.

Sus palabras me acallaron. Ella sentía lo que yo. No era como si hubiese sido siquiera unos meses estando el uno junto al otro, eran… ¡como dos años! La sonrisa volvió a florecer en mi rostro, y los dedos de mi mano que ella sujetaba entre las suyas se flexionaron hasta cubrir la piel de ella que me fue posible. Sonará gracioso, pero sentí como unos finos hilillos se curvaban a través de mis dedos, deslizándose desde las yemas que entraron en contacto con aquella piel aperlada, a través de mi flujo sanguíneo hasta mi pecho, embragándolo con un calor. ¿Corriente vital? Así lo describiría yo.

- Estaba pensando en eso mismo – confesé finalmente, contemplando la exquisita sorpresa que se apoderó durante unos segundos del iris escarlata de Tifa.

Para cuando aquel desconcierto desapareció de la expresión de la chica, observé la forma en que sus manos atrajeron a la mía hasta su mejilla, ladeando su cabeza para cubrirla cariñosamente, abrazándose a ésta. Sentí, nuevamente, brotar aquella corriente vital, indicándome que efectivamente esa chica era especial, que no era este el momento que estábamos compartiendo, era todo. Ella no era sólo aquel rostro y cuerpo bonito, no eran sólo esos labios en forma de flor, esos pómulos exquisitamente curvados y esa línea del mentón tan perfectamente definida; no era sólo ese lacio y extenso cabello color azabache, de textura suave deslizándose entorno a su cuerpo de escultural forma. Ella era Tifa, era una chica con la cual me sentía extrañamente conectado. Aerith igualmente era especial, pero Tifa despertaba en mi una empatía inusual.

- Es porque somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Aquella frase me pareció incluso más bella de lo que puedo describir. Un calorcillo afectuoso embargó mi interior, desplazándose por cuanto le fue posible y llevando a que mi mano se acomodará entre las suyas, alcanzando su mejilla, a una zona próxima a su oreja con mis dedos y acariciándolo como si de porcelana se tratara. Sé que no era el tipo de chica que gustaba que la trataran así, me lo había dejado claro cuando comenzamos a conversar, pero eso era lo que representaba ahora para mí.

- Cierto – contesté.

Al querer observar nuevamente su rostro, descubrí mi mano que hasta ahora se había mantenido solitaria ubicada en el cuello de Tifa. Sus ojos con dejo rubí estaba fijos en los míos, algo extrañados y desorientados, quise corresponder su mirada con una leve disculpa, pero cuando moví mis labios, incitando a que el sonido emergiera de mis cuerdas vocales, mi propia mirada se deslizó a través de su contorneado rostro y me encontré frente a sus labios entreabiertos, posiblemente con la misma dificultad que yo: querer hablar sin saber qué decir.

Inspiré profundamente, sintiendo como sus manos se separaban lentamente de la mía y su cabeza se enderezaba, posiblemente para comenzar a tomar distancia de mí. Entonces me di cuenta que ella, cuando quiso despertarme, se había acomodado al frente mío, con sus largas y entornadas piernas flexionadas de modo que se ubicaba sobre éstas.

Quise ser más conciente de mis actos, pero a penas lo fui en el momento que descrucé mis propias piernas, alzándome sobre cada una de mis rodillas, y llevando mi ahora solitaria mano a su nuca. Mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, y aún con los párpados cerrados supe que ella me observaba congelada y pasmada. No se movieron mucho sobre sus labios carmesíes, apenas saborearon las comisuras de los de Tifa y deslizaron de forma horizontal sobre el inferior. Sentí sus manos en mi pecho, posiblemente para separarme, y sintiéndome un abusador, quise culminar aquella despedida llevándome el que yo sabía sería el mejor de los sabores. Me atreví a presionar mi boca sobre la suya, frunciendo mis propios labios para buscar la división de los de ella y así separarlos, queriendo probar el fuego interno de su boca, deslicé sumisamente mi lengua por el lado interior de su boca, rozando su propia lengua.

La corriente vital se transformó en una mismísima corriente eléctrica. Quería seguir degustando aquella dulce humedad, pero sabía que no podía. Aquella corriente me incitaba a querer sentir más cercana que nunca la sedosidad de su cabello, pero me conformé con aspirar profundamente y embriagarme con su olor, que si bien estábamos rodeados de césped, árboles frutales y hasta flores, supe distinguir por sobre éstos como la más encantadora esencia.

Sin quererlo realmente, mis dedos se extendieron hasta cubrir sus mejillas, y mientras me separaba de su rostro, sintiendo aún sus manos ejercer una extraña presión contra mi pecho, deslizar mis yemas por sobre sus pómulos, cubriendo la zona próxima a la comisura de sus labios con mis pulgares y alcanzando la base de su cuello a través de éste.

- ¿Te pregunto si somos amigos y así respondes? – sentí el reproche de Tifa cuando acabé de tomar distancia, aún con los ojos cerrados (no tenía la intención de abrirlos), sentía sus mirada determinante sobre mi rostro.

- L-lo siento. – aunque no lo sentía realmente. Lo que realmente sentía, era no poder continuar saboreando aquel manjar que al parecer sólo existía al interior de su boca.

- Tu ya quieres a alguien. – No me preguntó, me lo aseguraba._ Aerith_.

- Y tu también. – contraataqué, abriendo finalmente los ojos para ver como sus definidas cejas se alzaban con sorpresa. Yo estaba en lo cierto, y lo que me sorprendió ver como ella parecía perturbada, abandonando su permanente seguridad en si misma.

- Yo… - musitó, inclinando el rostro y dejando que parte de su cabello resbalara sobre su hombro, formando una cortina al costado de su mejilla. – no estoy segura.

- Me comentaste de un SOLDADO rubio. ¿De verdad soñaste con él? – Guardó silencio, aún observando como algunos pastillos aislados se deslizaban entorno a la piel de sus piernas atrevidamente, su cabello caía limpiamente, meciéndose con discreción. - ¿Lo quieres?

- Prometió que me protegería siempre, pero no sé si fue o no un sueño. Él no está.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que posiblemente la persona de la cual me estaba hablando era el soldado que la había protegido a las afueras del reactor y que ella había cargado hasta la posada? ¿Qué dentro de los miembros de SOLDADO igual había un muchacho rubio? ¿Qué el chico al que ella quería, o parecía querer, estaba durmiendo en la posada mientras yo estaba allí con ella? Probablemente partiría a verlo, y por algún motivo desconocido, este era mi momento con Tifa, y aunque de Cloud se tratase, no la quería compartir con él. Pero había otra cosa que me superaba, y era el desconsuelo de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sé si quiero a alguien? – preguntó ella, alzando su mirada hacia mi. Tan determinante como siempre, pero impregnada de una dulzura inusual para mi; Aerith era dulce, encantadora, pero este sentimiento difería diametralmente con aquello.

- No me preguntes esas cosas a mí – protesté, posando mis pies contra el suelo, de modo que pude recargar mis codos sobre cada rodilla, meditando algún tipo de respuesta mientras sentía su mirada encima de mí.

- Tú quieres a alguien. – seguía sin preguntarme, sólo afirmaba; ¿Cómo hacía para percibir esas cosas en los demás?

- Bueno, no estoy seguro… - observé a Tifa de reojo, que seguía viéndome con insistencia – Sientes una conexión especial, te gusta compartir tiempo con esa persona, todo tiempo resulta escaso, confías y deseas lo mejor para ella.

Sin saber qué más añadir, porque hablar cosas así nunca había sido mi fuerte (poner sentimientos en palabras no lo era), llevé una mano contra mi nuca, sacudiendo mi cabello y trasladando mi mirada inquieta entre cada una de las constelaciones. Podía sentir aún los ojos de Tifa, enmarcados por sus pobladas y curvadas pestañas negras, fijos en cada uno de mis movimientos, posiblemente aguardando porque continuara explicándole del cariño. La sentí moverse, acomodando sus piernas posiblemente adormecidas por la posición que había adoptado, y cuando me decidí a entrar mis propios ojos con los suyos, me di cuenta que su movimiento se debía a que había acercado su rostro al mío.

- Creo que te quiero un poco – musitó, rozando la punta de su pequeña y curvada nariz contra la mía.

Reprimí un suspiro, llenándome de aire y reteniéndolo en mi caja toráxico hasta el punto de casi estallar en tosidos. Parecía mucho más linda cuando la tenía así de cerca, y sin la intención de separarse de mí, no obstante, no quise moverme más, temiendo que ella volviera a apartarse de mi. Lo que menos quería, en este momento, era sentirla lejos; por el contrario, la quería cerca, muy cerca, pero si eso significaba arriesgarme a perder distancia, podía conformarme con esa dulce y torturante espera en la que estábamos sumidos en este momento.

- ¿Puedo probar? Sólo un poco…

Su voz suave, aterciopelada y desinteresamente sensual emergió, despertando mis sentidos y obligándome a reprimir otro suspiro. Impulsé sutilmente mi cuerpo hacia atrás, apartando mis brazos de mis rodillas cuando mi espalda se encontró contra la corteza, y mis manos tuvieron el atrevimiento de alcanzar la estrecha y desnuda cintura de Tifa, posando mis palmas sobre sus curvas y, de ese modo, atrayéndola a mi. Sus brazos salieron al encuentro, enrollándose entorno a mi cuello, desplazando y jugando furtiva y rápidamente con el cabello de mi nuca al hacerlo. Sentí su busto acoplarse a mi pecho, como dos piezas de puzzles que cabían perfectamente la una con la otra. Su calor se desplazó por mi cuerpo, y estoy seguro que el mío por la curvilínea de ella. Su boca despertó mis ansías, me hizo esperar; mis labios entreabiertos aguardaban por los de Tifa, que engañosamente se acercaron a los míos para finalmente tomar rumbo a mi mentón y besarlo lenta y tentadoramente. Deslizó su húmedo labio inferior por la línea de mi mentón, subiendo hasta mi mejilla y sembrando cortos y húmedos besos durante el trayecto hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual aprisionó suavemente entre su dentadura, expulsando un suspiro profundo que embargó mi oído como si fuera música. Y aunque mi nariz estaba distante, sentí su olor cálido y cítrico.

Sin querer esperar más, mis manos subieron y bajaron por su cintura, degustándome con su prominente vaivén antes de deslizarme hacia su espalda, siguiendo con mis dedos la línea de su columna hasta la parte superior de su cadera. Pero todo era poco. Suspiré desde lo profundo de mi pecho, esta vez sin reprimirme, y ladeé mi cabeza, dejando que su boca exquisita depositara los besos que gustara en mi oreja y cuello, hasta que fue ella misma quien trazó, lentamente, un camino de regreso a mi boca. Apenas la sentí próxima, mis labios reaccionaron solos, abriéndose y precediendo el movimiento de mi cabeza en dirección a los de ella. La sentí jadear suavemente contra mi boca cuando mis labios sujetaron el suyo inferior, mordiéndolo con los míos y jalando de éste sutilmente hacia abajo, abriendo su boca para regresar al hogar de mi manjar. Su sabor era más que el de un manjar de dioses, la dulzura quedaba corta al sentir su lengua jugar con la mía, enredándose entorno a ella y saboreando nuestros paladares. Mi respiración se entrelazaba con la suya, creando una armonía sumisa y levemente ronca por sobre el cantar de los insectos y el silbido de la brisa. Sus brazos se deslizaban entorno a mi cuello, su mano se trasladaba una y otra vez hasta mi cabello, encajando con tacto sus uñas entre él al enredarlo, probando su sedosidad. Cuando sentí sus palmas en la base de mi cuello, supe que nada era suficiente.

Mis manos se ubicaron en sus caderas, y la diestra, más valiente y endulzada, se deslizó para probar aquel fruto prohibido que eran sus muslos. Suaves, aterciopelados como su voz, sedoso como su cabello. Su cabello, quería sentirlo. La mano restante ascendió hasta su nuca, curvando su cabello entorno a mi dedo una y otra vez. Seguía sin ser suficiente.

- Igual te quiero un poco. – Le confesé de la forma que ella lo hizo entre besos, sonriéndole con los ojos entrecerrados por la pasión y el calor, y de igual forma, ella con los ojos cerrados, pude sentirla sonreír.

Sus yemas trazaron un camino de regreso, aún a la altura de la base de mi cuello, rozando casi mi espalda, y pude sentirla ejercer fuerza cuando se impulsó hacia atrás, recostándose en el césped. Mis manos la siguieron, a la altura de su cadera, sintiendo sus músculos acoplarse en la suave caída, me acomodé sobre ella con cuidado. Volví a su muslo, tracé un sendero invisible por medio de caricias hasta su rodilla, que ella recogió levemente al quitarse las botas vaqueras con su pie restante, repitiendo el procedimiento con la otra. Cuando se vio descalza, mi mano ascendió por el mismo camino, esta vez, introduciéndose bajo su minifalda y alcanzando su cadera por bajo de cualquier tela. Sentí un estallido de calor, un calor que me decía que seguía sin ser suficiente. Que la quería.

Abandoné su boca, rozando mi lengua contra la suya al hacerlo lentamente, deambulando por sobre sus labios, y besándole bajo un mentón, aprovechando que su nuca se impulsaba hacia atrás para darme espacio. Dibujé la línea del perfil de su cuello, y continué descendiendo hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, que mordisqueé con mis propios labios como si fuera un niño con un juguete, sentí su espalda arquearse bajo mi cuerpo, juntando durante ciertos segundos, tentadoramente, su cadera contra la mía y acoplando su pecho contra el mío. Reprimía sus jadeos, pero continuaba pareciéndome un sonido encantador, más musical que el de las mismísimas aves. Mi lengua degustó el sabor de su piel blanquecina, aperlada, probando el sabor del mineral y el sudor que tímidamente comenzaba a cubrir su delicada piel. Deposité besos, introduciéndome entre sus pechos y, de paso, alzando una mano para deshacerme de su pequeña chaqueta. Suspiré cuando la vi sin esta, a través de su blanca camiseta de algodón se distinguían sus pezones erguidos y duros. Quería probarlos. Bajé una mano hasta su cintura, levantando suavemente su agraciado cuerpo para, con los dientes, con mucha dificultad y risitas de Tifa, ayudarla a quitarse la camiseta. Despojada de ésta, contemplé su sostén negro sujetando su par de pechos, la línea que éstos protuberantes formaban ante su prisión. Probé su hombro desnudo mientras liberaba sus pechos, y terminé volviendo a estos, dibujando la cúspide con mi lengua y mordisqueando suavemente.

- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? – Me preguntó entre suspiros, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, impulsándome a que mi lengua, dientes y labios continuaran con la labor.

_De saber que tenías el sabor del cielo, no te habría hecho esperar nada_. Pero las palabras no salieron. Sólo quería degustarla, hacerla sentir, y sentir yo.

En este momento me importaba un carajo que estuviésemos en medio de una pradera, sólo me importaba las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Tifa despertaba en mi, y como su aterciopelada voz podía moldearse de acuerdo al tacto, embriagándome con todo tipo de sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía una voz siquiera ser tan versátil?

Volví a la realidad cuando, aún degustando los pechos de _mi chica_, sentí que ella se incorporaba, con las manos sobre mis hombros y girando en su eje, de modo que repentinamente me hallé a mi mismo tendido sobre el césped, con Tifa sentada sobre mi, cadera contra cadera, sus piernas tentativas dobladas a mi costado y sus manos recorriendo mi pecho mientras su boca exploraba mi cuello, mi clavícula. Contemplé, con los ojos apenas abiertos por la lujuria, como ella enderezaba pasionalmente su espalda encima de mí al darse un respiro, observando la caída de su cabello azabache por sobre sus torso desnudo, sus pechos prominentes y erectos, su entallada cintura y su ancha cadera cubierta tan sólo por aquella molesta minifalda. Apoyando las manos a mis costados, se acomodó felonamente encima mía, alcanzando mi oído.

- ¿Planeas quedarte así? – susurró con su aliento candido, besando luego mi oreja.

Bastó que terminara de hablar para que mis manos se movieran rápidamente, abandonando sus cálidos y tersos muslos que me había entretenido tocando para desatar el par de cinturones, y quitarme la parte superior de mi ropa. Ya con el pecho desnudo, sentí sus manos cubrir mis hombros desnudos, masajeándolos exquisitamente mientras ella volvía a enredar su lengua con la mia. Sentí sus pezones rozar mi pecho, excitándome, arrancándome roncos jadeos cada vez que ella movía una milésima de su cuerpo, trasladando sus curvas por sobre mi torso. Mientras su lengua trazaba un húmedo camino desde mi boca, pasando por mi mentón, cuello, pecho, hasta llegar a mi vientre; sus manos se deshacían de mi pantalón, y aunque tardé, me apresuré a quitar las botas con mis propios pies, despertando cómplices y traviesas risas tanto de parte de Tifa como mía. Completando su trabajo, yo seguí con el mío, cediendo a la tentación que por tanto rato me había embargado: deshacerme de esa molesta minifalda, y de paso, de su seductora ropa interior color negra, al hacerlo, sentí la humedad con la que se había impregnado.

Ahora volvíamos a ser dos. Dos criaturas errantes, perdidas entre el placer y la complicidad, iguales en piel y con nuestras respiraciones alteradas a ritmos desigualas, pero a la vez, armoniosas entre sí.

Sentía su cuerpo más próximo que nunca, su energía y calor captados a través de mis poros, y nuestras esencias entrelazándose al igual que nuestras miradas y suspiros. Mis manos degustaban las curvas del cuerpo de ella, sintiendo sus pechos rígidos, bajando por su ceñida cintura, alcanzando su cadera, sus glúteos, saboreando su vientre y hasta la cara interna de sus muslos. Se había sentado sobre mi cadera, no obstante, dejando mi masculinidad unos centímetros por frente a ella, torturándome: quería saber lo que se sentía. Era mi primera vez, y estaba satisfecho de que sería con ella. Quería sentirla, sentía que aunque cómplices, vinculados y desnudos, seguía sin ser suficiente. El sabor de su boca, de su piel ya no me bastaba. Quería sentir su humedad, su calor interno, quería sentir nuestros cuerpos coordinarse.

Vi comos sus dedos, a la vez que me sonreía cómplice y traviesamente, cubrían mi visibilidad, y lentamente comenzaban a subir y bajar cariñosamente. Yo sabía lo que hacía, e inconcientemente flexioné las rodillas hasta que mis muslos chocaron contra sus glúteos, de alguna forma quería empujarla y que no fuesen sus manos, que sean ellas. Pero ella reía con fechoría, disfrutando mi respiración agitada y mis gemidos para nada discretos por sobre el canturreo de los insectos, posiblemente despiertos por nuestra danza lujuriosa. Intenté seguir el suave meneo de sus pechos, impulsados por el movimiento de mis caderas y sus propias manos, pero la excitación pudo conmigo, obligándome a estrellar mi nuca sobre la cama de césped, con los ojos cerrados y abrir la boca, exhalando todos los sonidos que Tifa provocaba en mí.

- Vente conmigo. – Le pedí entre prominentes jadeos, sintiendo como su encantadora risa llenaba la cavidad de mis oídos.

Sintiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría al fin, decidí que ella me la llevaría, no sólo a donde sea que me vaya, sino que la haría tocar el cielo esta noche. Mis instintos me guiaban, siempre leales como se han manifestado en mi vida. Sin cuidado, y tan sólo guiado por la pasión, sujeté su cintura con determinación, pillándola desprevenida y haciéndola caer a mi lado, retomando el control al quedar sobre ella y disfrutar su risa.

- Nada de irse, aún tienes una misión. – Me recordó, deslizando su lengua por encima de mis labios, sin permitir ser alcanzada, y besando luego mi cuello.

Decidí que ya le había dado mucho control sobre la situación. Me permití sentir su humedad sobre mi piel, de por si sudada. Bajé, besando su pecho, jugando con sus pezones para arrancarle esos suspiros que se transformarían en la melodía de cada uno de mis despertares. Estaba seguro. Bajé hasta su ombligo, introduciendo mi lengua para hacerla reír, su vientre y me introduje entre sus piernas. Quería probarla, sentirla de todas las formas, y hacerla sentir. Sus uñas clavadas con tacto en mi nuca, sus dedos contorneándose entre mi cabello me alentaban a seguir, mis manos trazaron parsimoniosamente el camino de sus muslos, deslizando mis dedos en su entrepierna hasta encontrar su feminidad, lo supe al sentirse arquearse y sus dedos ejercer una especial presión contra mi cabeza. Alcé furtivamente la mirada, al igual que yo, su cabeza agotada estaba inclinada hacia un costado, y su cabello disperso bellamente sobre el césped.

Acomodé una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro, y me decidí a probarla. Mi lengua subió, bajo. De un lado a otro, y ella comenzó a liberar su lírico cantar. Aquel sonido calaba a través de mis oídos, y hasta mis poros, me hacía querer hacerla sentir más. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus piernas se estremecían seductoramente frente a cada movimiento de mi lengua. Su sabor indefinido, me hacía pensar que la podía probar a cada segundo, a cada hora, el resto de mi vida. Quería probarla más, introduje me lengua en ella, haciéndola gemir especialmente, pero aquello pudo conmigo.

Besé rápidamente su vientre, liberándome de su pierna y separándolas, sujetando la encantadora y deslumbrante sonrisa de Tifa, que previendo lo que venía, enredó sus manos entorno a mi cuello y sembró su boca dulce sobre la mía, aprobando.

Me introduje lentamente, queriendo guardar cada segundo de sentir en mi. Tal fue mi sorpresa al sentir una leve barrera, y un gemido especialmente fuerte y encantador, aunque rozaba el dolor, proveniente de parte de Tifa caló mis oídos. También era su primera vez. Sonreí con gusto, siguiendo la línea de su médula espinal. Mordió mi labio inferior unos segundos, los segundos que creo duró el dolor de la penetración, y cuando por fin reparó el dolor con aquel deslizamiento de la punta de su lengua, supe que podía continuar. Mi cadera, estrechada a la de ella, comenzó a movilizarse lentamente, y sentí como la prominente y exquisita de Tifa se armonizaba. Las vibraciones en mi vientre se agolpaban, arrancándome gemidos roncos que intentaba inútilmente apaciguar contra el cuello, cabello y labios de Tifa. Era hermosa, sentirla era lo más maravilloso que podía haber acontecido en mi vida, aquel vaivén despertaba emociones que nunca en mi vida creí haber sentido. Su sudor, sus pezones ceñidos a los míos, el ondear de su cadera y sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura. Sentía su olor y su calor más próximo que nunca, sentía su sudor y dolor como mío, mi excitación y mi amor como suyo.

Las descargas eléctricas se acumulaban en cada sección de mi cuerpo, pero yo no quería terminar. Las uñas de Tifa se clavaban en mi espalda, y el estremecimiento de sus músculos junto con su ardor y humedad envolverme me volvían loco.

- Te quiero, Zack.

Dijo entre dulces jadeos, volviéndome loco. Quería decirle que la amaba, quería decirle que se vaya conmigo en cuanto acabara la misión, que seamos felices y aprendamos a querer. Que los príncipes existían, que los sueños existen y yo los tenía para ambos.

Su cuerpo entornado contra el mío, y nuestros jadeos contrastados despertaban facetas de mi que desconocía. El placer me superaba y, extrañamente, sentí que estallaría. Llegué a mi climax junto con ella, y nuestros gémidos especialmente fuertes se conjugaron en un cantar de los cantares. Mi humedad estalló, dispersándose en el interior de Tifa, y la presión y humedad de loto de ella me marcó a mi. Me retiré con cuidado, dejándome caer a su lado para darme un respiro, y de paso, acomodarle su cabello marrón impregnado por el sudor de nuestro amor.

- Te amo, Tifa. – le dije, sonriéndole con todo el afecto que brotó de mi. Ni Aerith importaba en este momento, Tifa me había llevado a conocer emociones que yo ni sabía existían.

- No me amas – me contestó, dejándose acariciar y cerrando los ojos – la amas a _ella_.

- No…

- Sí – contestó antes de dejarme continuar, me sentí extrañamente dolido, ¿acaso ella no lo entendía? – Me quieres, pero no lo suficiente. Y yo te quiero a ti, pero tampoco lo es.

Tifa Lockhart, que hace un rato me preguntaba a mi por lo que era querer a alguien, ahora ponía en duda lo que yo le decía. Ella era hermosa, podía contemplar su desnudez y curvas inquietantes para cualquiera, ella era más que eso, y yo lo había probado.

- Piensa en tus sueños, Zack, en tus metas y lo que haces para alcanzarlas. Yo no he estado siempre contigo para compartirlas, sé que ella las comparte contigo. Te quiero, y ha sido espléndido que nuestra primera vez haya sido juntos.

- ¿N-nuestra? ¿Cómo supiste…? – me tomó por sorpresa, y aún con mi mano sobre su rostro, la observé reír con aquella dulzura que había poseído cada uno de mis sentidos.

- Porque sino no estarías diciéndome esto.

La observé sin comprender. Su boca dulce y especialmente sonrojada por la evidencia de nuestro amor, aún a esta distancia podía sentir su calor, su sudor, su sabor. La probaría una y otra vez si pudiera. Y lo hice, una y otra vez esta noche. Nuestras risas complices, nuestras conversaciones se prolongaron, pero ella no me dejó decirle que la amaba, no me dejó insistir en nuestro futuro juntos; sólo querer, sólo compartir nuestra primera, segunda y tercera vez. Sobreponerme al agotamiento y continuar adelante, enredándome en sus cadenas de tentación y amor inherente. Aprendiendo cada sección de su cuerpo y respuesta a cada uno de mis estímulos. Me llevó al cielo, tocarlo; me bajó al infierno, envuelto en calor. No me importaba el césped, no me importaba la brisa, siquiera los insecots.

Pero cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar ella se disculpó: habíamos quedado, antes de nuestro lujurioso encuentro, que averiguaría sobre el paradero Sephiroth, y que sería adecuado que yo estuviese en la posada para cuando mi compañero soldado despertara.

_Cloud, dueño de mi amistad, y del amor de la chica de la cual me había enamorado._

Una cosa es el amor, otra cosa la amistad. Mis sueños están establecidos, mi decisión la he tomado desde que Tifa, con una linda sonrisa se despidió besando mis labios, prometiéndonos que nos veríamos, pero recordando que lo nuestro seguía sin ser suficiente, y que algún día yo vería más allá dentro de mi mismo, descubriendo mi norte.

Cuando llegué a la posada y me dejé caer en la cama, observé el celular. Unos cuantos mensajes de Shinra sin contestar, y que ni pensaba contestar. Ladeé mi cabeza antes de caer dormido, sintiendo aún todos mis sentidos despiertos ante la figura de Tifa; contemplé la cabellera durmiente de Cloud, y aunque me dolía de alguna forma, sabía que él era el chico para ella. Que ella lo amaba, aunque no se diese cuenta, que sus pensamientos y deseos iban dirigidos a él; y que sólo Cloud sabría hacerla feliz de la forma que yo no podía. Él sería suficiente, y sólo porque era él me resignaba al cariño de Tifa; era mi amigo.

Mis párpados se juntaron tres y cuatro veces antes de cerrarse definitivamente, y si bien mantenía presente el aroma, la humedad y el sonido que Tifa había provocado en mi. Antes de caer en el sueño, recordé un rostro, y una emoción profunda emergió desinhibidamente.

_Aerith._

* * *

Mi primera historia basada en algún juego de FF. De paso, mi primer oneshot y lemon (:

Hace un par de días acabé con FFVII: CC, y por supuesto, cumplió con todas mis expectativas -sino, no estaría escribiendo esto-. Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba, nada que vaya influenciar en la trama en sí.

Dejen reviews : ) me gustaría saber qué les pareció este invento mío. La verdad, aunque no me agrada el personaje de Aerith, creo que la forma en que conjugaron en Crisis Core es encantadora; y soy una fiel seguidora de Cloud y Tifa, esto no fue más que un invento, por lo tanto no creo que vuelva a escribir de ellos. Aún así, me gustaría saber todo tipo de opiniones: cómo escribo, o qué tal les pareció el desarrollo de los personajes o de la escena (después de todo, nunca había escrito algo así). De antemano, gracias por atreverse y leer esto.


End file.
